


一池子水

by Jokie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie





	一池子水

1

红色可口可乐广告伞下的圆框墨镜女郎咬着冰镇健怡可乐吸管从特伦特脸上扫到胸肌再扫到腹肌最后是鼠蹊部，之后她墨镜下的眼睛对我作了同样顺序的扫描，在我们裸露的八英寸和七英寸半的阴茎上作视线按摩。  
不止是这位女士在这么做，这一刻所有的眼睛都在我们身上。  
我和我的朋友，迪安和特伦特，二十四岁和二十三岁的年轻肉体。  
五分钟前，在艾比的怂恿下，我和特伦特踢掉了沙滩泳裤，任由八英寸和七英寸半在各自的胯间垂下，而我们要当作若无其事。  
一小时前，艾比说你和特伦特得习惯在其他人面前裸体且若无其事。  
三小时前，西奥多说迪安和特伦特如果互相操的话，钱会更多，但你们可以自己决定。  
五分钟后，终于找到八号帐篷和遮阳伞的我和特伦特，八英寸和七英寸半的阴茎在胯下硬得发痛。帐篷里面，艾比弯着腰上半身栽进我们从家里带来的巨大的碎花竹编杂物篮翻找防晒乳液，蓝色波点比基尼三角泳裤一半陷进了她臀缝里，在硬得发痛的八英寸和七英寸半前漏出半个少女的圆屁股。  
“你以为裸体海滩上会有很多人裸体。”艾比的声音从碎花竹编杂物篮深处传来：“结果所有人都想看别人裸体，却把自己遮得严严实实的。”  
有很多裸露的胸部，我想，但艾比觉得上身赤裸不算真正的裸露。  
“我们得走得更远一些，”艾比说，声音从杂物篮里走出来，和她的上半身一起，我盯着她配套的蓝色波点比基尼胸罩下面平坦的小腹——看起来不像有两个月身孕的小腹：“来，给我抹一些防晒油。”然后她说：“西奥多在游客区后面的礁石那里等我们。”  
我和特伦特交换了一个眼神，我知道他也在想着西奥多，想到西奥多和他的防震功能的摄像机，想到摄像机镜头里即将倒映出埋在我屁股里的特伦特或者埋在特伦特屁股里的我，因为看见了太多胸部而硬得发痛的阴茎逐渐冷静下来。  
“不要担心。”艾比说：“我会陪着你们的。”  
艾比的声音是我们的镇静剂。  
杂物篮里理应还有那颗胚胎的报告书，告诉我们如果要阻止这颗胚胎成为一个法律意义上的人类我们就得快点做决定，然后，还得要钱。  
我和特伦特谁都不知道那个两个月大的胚胎是谁种下的。技术上说，艾比是我的女朋友，但我和特伦特都睡过她。  
艾比盖尔·安吉拉·罗斯林，十七岁，怀着两个月身孕的海滨高中金发啦啦队长安慰我和特伦特说会一直陪在我们身边。这让我想到她发现自己月经停了的时候，她尿在一次性验孕棒等着那条直线出现的时候，她捏着那根验孕棒告诉我和特伦特她怀孕了的时候。  
我愣住了而特伦特发疯似的否认她怀孕的可能性，直到艾比盖尔我们的海滨高中啦啦队女王搂住我们两个人的头说我不打算生下来，但我们得想好怎么不让我爸爸知道她女儿肚子里活过也死过一个上帝的意志。那一刻我和特伦特中应该有一个成为了父亲，而我们却哭得像个孩子，艾比的胸脯贴着我们的额头，成了三个孩子的母亲。  
替艾比抹完防晒乳液，我们三个人一起沿着这座城市的旅游胜地裸体海滩往西奥多所在的礁石区走。我和特伦特仍然没有穿上沙滩泳裤，穿着全套蓝色波点比基尼的艾比因为防晒乳液未干而双手略略有些粘稠，金发少女粘稠的手抓着我的八英寸和特伦特的七英寸半走在众目睽睽之中。我的手里拎着装有人体润滑剂的塑料袋，特伦特抱着软垫和我们的泳裤，让这个画面看起来很像社交网络上那些被疯狂转发的宠物图片——妙龄少女和她的两只善解人意会叼着杂货店塑料袋的金毛大狗。  
是的，我们是艾比的金毛大狗，顺从又服帖。  
艾比的黏答答的小手握着我们八英寸和七英寸半的牵引绳走向我们人生的转折点，二十四岁的迪安和二十三岁的特伦特，海滨大学建筑系和会计系的青年男学生，光明而美好的未来将要和我们彻底说再见。

2

西奥多的名字只在他的网站末尾出现，排在摄影师和冒号之后。  
但实际上除了摄影师之外他还做很多事。  
如果把他做过的所有事都放在网站末尾的话，大约会长成这个样子：

摄影师：西奥多·沃尔顿  
导演：西奥多·沃尔顿  
打光：西奥多·沃尔顿  
录音：西奥多·沃尔顿  
网站制作：西奥多·沃尔顿  
模特招募：西奥多·沃尔顿  
直肠清洗：西奥多·沃尔顿  
肛口扩张：西奥多·沃尔顿  
口交指导：西奥多·沃尔顿  
收集灵魂：西奥多·沃尔顿  
出卖灵魂：西奥多·沃尔顿

从排版上来说不太适合写上这么多，没人喜欢头重脚轻的网站页面，况且现在这个清单上的大多数事情已经有别人帮他做了。事实上，连摄影他都不用干的，但西奥多喜欢摄影，并且喜欢亲自摄影。  
除了网页末尾，鼠标放在网页题头最右边你会看到一个链接写着“联系我们”，给那个邮箱发送你的裸照和简历，西奥多·沃尔顿会核查你的灵魂合不合他胃口。  
总结一下，西奥多干的活儿和撒旦差不太多，除了他的标准比撒旦高一些。

剧情回到艾比的胸脯上贴着我和特伦特额头的那个时候，我们在她胸口嚎啕大哭，艾比在肚子里的孩子还是个受精卵的时候就体会到了新生儿母亲的待遇。所幸我们毕竟是成人，我们最终都会冷静下来，在我们冷静之后艾比掏出手机，给我们看一串像电话号码的数字。  
“她们叫他‘诺医生’，”她说：“他有一个秘密诊所，给不想被人知道的病人看病。”  
我的脑子里出现去漂白肤色的黑人女星，治疗淋病的摇滚歌手，因为自己的那块快要罢工而换上某个第三世界国家年轻肾脏的政客。  
还有去堕胎的社区牧师的未成年女儿。

剧情回到艾比给我们看一次性验孕棒上那条线。  
特伦特哭了，是因为他才二十三岁，大学还未毕业，他不想要孩子。  
我哭了，是因为我没办法成为一个父亲。  
诺医生会拯救我们。只要我们献上足够多的现金。特伦特可以没有孩子，我则可以不做父亲。  
艾比说，我们得搞到钱。

艾比掏出的手机还有第二个作用。  
把鼠标放在西奥多的网站题图右边你会看到那个“联系我们”，你给那个邮箱发去你的裸照和简历，西奥多·沃尔顿会决定是否收割你的灵魂。艾比让我们剃毛，把自己的阴茎弄硬，让我和特伦特叉开腿坐在单人沙发上。  
缩紧腹肌。  
绷紧胸膛。  
微笑。  
咔嚓—  
露出大学男生的洁白牙齿。  
掰开自己臀部。  
微笑。  
咔嚓—

艾比一定是一个特别出色的摄影师，因为西奥多对我们的灵魂十分满意，他在回信中夸赞我的八英寸和特伦特的七英寸半，我们的腹肌和我们的臀部，然后他说但是。  
“但是，我们仍然有许多程序要走。”  
他告诉我们在哪一天要去接受检查，检查我们有没有性病或性病史。  
“然后是，建议你们好好准备一下。”  
他发给艾比扩肛指南。  
“没人希望看到血淋淋的伤口。”

3

“勤加练习才会使你擅长某样东西。”艾比说：“没有人一出生就是一个领域的冠军。”  
艾比说：“今天你做到，明天你得到。”  
艾比说：“罗马不是一天建成的。”  
茶几上并排依次摆放着入门级到专家级的假阳具，排头第一个大约我拇指粗，最后那个让我联想到商业区那些比周围建筑高出一大截的租金昂贵的办公楼。租金昂贵的办公楼被漆成黑色，做成仿真效果，之前看过一个硅胶性玩具制作的纪录片里，厂商挑选成人电影男女演员去翻制一模一样的假阳具或者飞机杯。茶几上的摩天大楼曾经长在某个黑人成人电影演员身上，有着一模一样的贲张血管以及突起的龟头。  
难以想象有人能把这样的东西塞进屁股里。  
今天你做到，明天你得到。  
艾比说。  
没有人能不加练习就擅长某事。

或许在一个金发妙龄少女试图开垦你屁股的时候这么想不太合适。  
但这让我想到父亲。  
并不是我的父亲，我从没见过他。  
是在高中的橄榄球赛场上你会看到的那种父亲，对着在练习场上手足无措的儿子大喊“跑位，跑位”的那种。  
“没有人能不加练习就擅长某事。”  
我希望我曾有个父亲这么对我说话，我希望我的母亲不在我问她我爸爸是谁时和我分析父亲形象的意义。我希望得到的答案是“他英俊潇洒富有魅力，可恨的战争带走了他”。我羡慕那些出生在第二次世界大战期间的孤儿，他们能够想象出无数个富有爱国主义精神的身世。而我们这一代的孩子，在父母任何一方身份不明时只会想到性、毒品和摇滚乐。  
你没有爸爸是因为你妈妈是个婊子。  
你没有妈妈是因为你爸爸是个窝囊废。  
你的故事里没有星条旗和二十一发枪响，你的故事最后唯一的教育意义是要时刻记得戴套。  
我妈妈说，父亲形象通常是小男孩长大成人过程中的标杆，大多数男性都从生命中年长同性的举手投足中学习如何做一个男子汉。我妈妈说，我不用当大多数人，我不用非得找个标杆，没有父亲的我是自由的，而自由是我父亲送给我的最好的礼物。  
我想说，妈妈，你十五岁时生下了我。  
妈妈，我不需要那个标杆是因为那个标杆是个性侵未成年少女的人渣。  
而你是个十五岁就生下我的婊子。  
我当然没有这么说，但很难讲身为高中心理学教师的我母亲有没有从我欲言又止的脸上看出这些来。

我在海滨高中的“带孩子去上班”活动那天第一次见到艾比。  
理论上讲我母亲完全没有必要带已经二十二岁的我去“了解父母的工作，拉近亲子关系，构建孩子必备的事业心”。但事实是，在我二十二岁那年，我深谙青少年心理学的母亲终于意识到她必须要“拉近亲子关系，构建孩子必备的事业心”了。我很好奇，是不是所有父母都会在你还小的时候对你百般敷衍搪塞，等你成为了势均力敌的大人时才开始和你客气说话，平等交流，希望能够多了解你。  
总之剧情回到海滨高中两年前的“带孩子去上班”日，我站在一群小孩子中像两年后艾比放在入门级假阳具中的那个专家级假阳具，像商业区里那个特别高的租金昂贵的摩天大厦写字楼。我领到一个学龄前儿童适用的小板凳，坐在母亲的办公椅后面听海滨中学学生向她倾诉自己的问题。  
“杰克说他只喜欢我，但艾薇说他在操场后面的矮墙下亲了梅琳达。”  
十四岁的珊蒂说。  
“我伤心极了，想去质问杰克，但我不知道该不该相信艾薇。”  
珊蒂的眼睑画着粉色的眼影，在眼尾用棕色加深，猫眼眼线使眼睛看起比她原本的形状要大。  
“我是说，艾薇是我最好的朋友，但她是个爱说谎的婊子。”  
珊蒂的美宝莲睫毛膏被还没出框的眼泪晕开，我母亲递给她一张纸。  
“所以珊蒂，你苦恼的到底是‘杰克爱不爱我’还是‘我该不该相信艾薇’？”我母亲坐在写有“贾丝汀·约翰逊 海滨中学心理学教师兼顾问”的三角立式名牌后面问她。  
珊蒂和她的圆圆的猫眼一起愣住了，没出框的眼泪吞了回去，不再被需要的纸巾很快被她手心的汗浸成一团。“上帝啊，我想明白了。”她惊叫，然后站起来：“谢谢你，约翰逊太太。”  
珊蒂离开后，我母亲将她的旋转椅转过来面向我说：“我是海滨中学建校以来最受欢迎的心理老师，因为我从不帮她们解决问题。”  
“我把问题变得清晰，再抛回给她们。”  
“她们其实早就有答案了。”  
我母亲说。  
“杰克在矮墙后面亲的是艾薇，但艾薇抢先状告了真正的目击者梅琳达。”  
我从矮凳上站起来，麻木的双腿重新被血液灌满。  
“你显然非常擅长你的工作，妈妈。”  
我没有等待双腿恢复知觉就迈开了步子，一心只想早点离开这个写作“心理咨询室”的青少年矛盾激化中心。酥痒的双腿逐渐恢复知觉，同时我的脑子因为血液重新流向腿部而眩晕不已。就是在这个时刻，那个穿着海滨中学主题蓝拉拉队服的身影闯进来，像迎面而来的打着炫目远光灯的大卡车那样让你无从躲避——十五岁的艾比和她的黄金瀑布般的秀发正式出现在我生命中。  
那之后我再没有遇见过比她更美的东西。

4  
剧情跳到艾比牵着我和特伦特的八英寸以及七英寸半的牵引绳往裸体海滩的礁石区走，西奥多和他的摄制组以及有防震功能的摄影机都在那里，等着我和特伦特成为他会员制网站上露八颗牙齿的微笑男孩中的一员。  
艾比肚子里的受精卵从一个月大变成两个月大的这段时间里，她每隔几天给我们发一个大一号的假阳具。到昨天，我们已经从入门级进阶到了中心商业区那些一目了然的高楼里了，虽然离通体漆黑的独一无二的摩天大厦仍然有一段距离。  
今天你做到，明天你得到。  
诚如艾比所言。

西奥多为我们选择的拍摄地点在礁石区的一个岩洞里，说这很符合我们健康富有活力又热爱冒险的人物设定。西奥多说，人物设定大于一切。  
我的人物设定是二十四岁的建筑工人，我没有和男孩子有过性关系但我乐意去尝试新鲜事物，我有着爽朗又略带羞涩的笑容，紧张时会挠挠我棕色泛红的头发。特伦特的人物设定是二十三岁的大学英式橄榄球队队员，有一个支持他来拍摄并觉得这样很火辣的女朋友，他喜欢跳舞和朗姆酒，喝醉的时候和同性有过于亲密行为但没有进行到最后。按西奥多的说法，我们的人物设定之间有强烈的化学反应。  
西奥多说，现在的观众已经没兴趣再看两具漂亮空壳作无意义的活塞运动了。现在的会员制网站用户想认识屏幕上的我们，想和我们发生联系，想在对着我们脱掉裤子前确认我们是有血有肉的，想爱上我们，想让最后包进卫生纸里丢进垃圾桶的精液有意义。  
西奥多说：“当越来越多的真实性行为没有意义，就有越来越多的人希望在手淫时体会恋爱的感觉。“

为了拍摄宣传照片，我和特伦特重新穿上泳裤，靠在墙壁上摆出一个个看似轻松实际上铆足了劲在绷紧肌肉的姿势。偏头是为了体现脖颈之间漂亮的弧线，背对镜头让摄影师捕捉到我们混凝土似的背肌，泳裤被臀大肌卡住，布料透着我被艾比黏糊糊的手弄硬的八英寸阴茎，布料保护范围外的毛丛和发色一样棕色透红。  
然后，不要忘记微笑。  
咔擦。下一个动作。  
记住，八颗洁白的牙齿。  
咔擦。下一个。  
然后脱掉泳裤。  
咔擦。下一个。  
充满欲望地看着对方。  
咔擦。很好，这个眼神很棒，下一个。  
我的阴茎被特伦特含在嘴里。  
咔擦。  
特伦特的阴茎贴紧我的臀部。  
咔擦——

然后，恐慌像从远处飞来的网球那样砸中我。

不，不不不不不。  
不，我不能让特伦特操我，因为我确信有非常可怕的事情将在那之后发生。  
我用眼神向艾比求救因为我对即将到来的事情恐惧到无法出声，我用眼神告诉我的高中拉拉队女王让这一切停下来，阻止他们继续这样对我，因为这样下去所有事情都会变得很糟糕，非常糟糕，无法挽回的那种糟糕。  
下一个动作，特伦特掰开我的臀缝。  
艾比站在用来打光的灯具后面，上半身隐藏在炫目的白光里。我看不见她的表情，我的眼神在向她尖叫求救，因为她无所不能，但她隐藏在白光中，触之不及。  
咔擦——  
下一个动作，特伦特的阴茎贴上我的入口。  
我闭上眼睛，心脏快要跳出胸膛。  
咔擦——

“干得漂亮，男孩们。”西奥多说：“下面让我们拍摄一些运动场景。”

5

剧情跳到我二十二岁，从学龄前适用的小板凳上站起来，血液重新灌满双腿的时候。十五岁的艾比盖尔·安吉拉·罗斯林和她的黄金瀑布秀发闯进我的生活，闪闪发光。  
你在许多电影里见过类似的桥段，迈克尔·科里昂在西西里乡村的阳光下见到阿波罗妮娅，面条见到在仓库的灰尘中起舞的黛博拉。女主人公只是普通地继续她的生活，男主人公则在那瞬间仿佛被闪电击中。我的深谙青少年心理学的母亲目睹了我被闪电击中的瞬间。

剧情跳到我的幼年时代，尚未成年的贾丝汀·约翰逊决定忘掉性、毒品和摇滚乐，为了怀里无辜而懵懂的我而重返校园。我十岁那年贾斯汀·约翰逊从大学校园毕业，论文题目是《青春期不确定的恋爱关系以及由此引发的意外怀孕》，她左手牵着我，右手提包里装有心理学的学士学位证书。

剧情跳到贾斯汀·约翰逊目睹她的二十二岁的儿子也就是我被闪电击中的瞬间，想到了她大学毕业论文，题目是《青春期不确定的恋爱关系以及由此引发的意外怀孕》。

剧情跳到一贯标榜自由的我的母亲从此禁止我接近海滨高中和海滨高中的啦啦队长。

6

我妈妈常说，人们误解了心理医生这个职业。  
大多数人以为心理医生能够看出你在想什么，你在感恩节团圆饭上会因为其中一个亲戚是心理医生而惴惴不安，觉得他或她能从你切割火鸡的姿势看出你的每一个肮脏的小秘密。实际上心理医生和普通医生没有区别，你伸出舌头，我判断你该不该吃阿莫西林。你告诉我你失眠、焦虑或心悸，我告诉你该吃百忧解还是安定。  
你不表现出明显的症状，没有人能看得出你生病。

剧情跳到我二十二岁，艾比的出现使我的症状愈加趋于明显，至少我母亲看出来了。  
她开出的处方单是每日低剂量的谷维素和与艾比这个传染源隔离。

但事情的真相是，我的症状不止对未成年少女的爱恋。  
事情的真相是，对未成年少女的爱恋是我无药可救的二十二年生命中唯一的美好。

剧情跳到贾丝汀牵着我的手来到我们在海滨市的按揭两层住房。这所房产所在的校区离海滨中学很近，时间正值我小学毕业升入中学，而贾丝汀打算辞掉药剂师的工作在海滨中学作实习心理学老师兼顾问。剧情到这里，我已经作为一个没有标杆的小男孩成长到了十三岁，我的童年是一个又一个的临时保姆。在母亲的建议下，我加入了海滨中学橄榄球队。  
如果说有什么亲子活动是父亲一定不会缺席的，橄榄球队的赛季训练一定是排在最开头的那个，甚至可以取代下班后和同事偷偷摸摸去脱衣舞俱乐部排在顺位表第一。也就是在这里，人生中第一次，我有机会从别人的父亲身上学习如何从小男孩成长为男子汉。

亚当·彼得森的爸爸成为我的标杆一号。  
彼得森先生会出现在亚当出场的每一个大大小小的比赛场合，找到一个一定能被儿子看见的位置为亚当摇旗呐喊。彼得森先生即使在大口咬着热狗面包时也不把视线从亚当身上移开，黄芥末酱在他泛蓝的短胡茬上抹开，少许粘到他的雪白衬衣领上。于是每场球赛，你会看到彼得森先生为亚当的一举一动着迷，而我为彼得森先生的一举一动而着迷。  
就这样一个赛季过去了，亚当在那个赛季的表现可以证明他的运动天赋真的为零，而我对彼得森先生的迷恋也由于他最终对亚当的失望而结束。后来我听说亚当退出橄榄球队后加入了数学社，眼镜度数越来越高，在餐厅和印度裔以及亚裔的数学社朋友拼在一桌。

本杰明·卡德维尔的爸爸成为我的标杆二号。  
和亚当·彼得森不一样，本杰明是天生的运动明星。他俊朗，帅气，肌肉发达，头脑灵活且富有号召力，同为那个赛季海滨中学最出色的两名球员，本杰明和我顺理成章地成为了朋友。我们勾肩搭背，在阳光下奔跑，邀请彼此去家里玩屠杀为主题的游戏。如果到了晚饭时间我还留在本杰明家的话，卡德维尔先生会为我们准备意大利面。  
卡德维尔先生会在餐桌上问：“迪安，学校生活如何？”  
头一回卡德维尔先生这么问的时候，我愣了几秒，然后说：“挺不错的，学习，还有，橄榄球队什么的。”后面我开始说很多话，展开来说那种。后来一次坐上本杰明家的餐桌时，我对卡德维尔先生滔滔不绝地讲述英语课老师让我们读卡夫卡，下节课班上绝大多数人都会讲他们多喜欢《变形记》，但说真的《在流放地》才是真的棒呆了的作品。  
同一番话说给我母亲的话，贾丝汀·约翰逊会敏锐地察觉到我对卡夫卡文学的一知半解，以及我这番话实质上是在对大人的表扬和认同的摇尾乞怜。但卡德维尔先生夸奖我品味非凡，《在流放地》对国家暴力机器和工业化的诠释这让他想起平克·弗洛伊德的摇滚乐。  
“你听过平克·弗洛伊德吗？”卡德维尔先生说。  
中年危机的成年男性同样对青少年的认同有所需求。  
我母亲的声音在脑海中出现，我摇头将贾丝汀的声音驱散。  
“我有一九七八年的黑胶唱片。”卡德维尔先生说。  
中年危机的成年男性……  
贾丝汀的声音散射开来。  
“唱片机在地下室里。”卡德维尔先生说。  
……对青少年的认同……  
贾丝汀的声音飘散在空气里越来越稀薄。  
“如果你想的话，我们可以一起听听。”卡德维尔先生说。  
贾丝汀的声音无影无踪。

剧情跳到卡德维尔先生在平克·弗洛伊德的音乐声中摸上我穿着学生短裤的学生大腿。  
接下来剧情应该跳到我的学生大腿猛地弹开，海滨中学橄榄球队肌肉发达的青少年轻易撂倒戴金边细框眼镜的卡德维尔先生，逃出地下室对本杰明·卡德维尔大喊你的爸爸是个摸男孩子大腿的变态。但接下来的剧情整个乱了套，卡德维尔先生苍白冰冷的手伸进我的学生短裤，卡德维尔先生问我喜不喜欢这样。  
我听见罗格·沃特斯唱“妈妈爱她的宝贝，爸爸也爱你”。  
本杰明·卡德维尔还在楼上玩屠杀主题的电子游戏，操纵游戏拉杆大喊着“死吧，死吧恐怖分子”。  
剧情跳到我说喜欢。

我想要别的小男孩的人生标杆因为我缺失了我的标杆。  
我想，剧情的一开始可能确实是卡德维尔先生的错，但后面的选择权确实在我手上。

剧情跳到艾比桌上那一排从入门级到专家级的假阳具。  
跳到特伦特的阴茎抵住我。  
跳到我害怕白光里的艾比发现，她的男朋友可以不加练习就将专家级的漆黑摩天大厦从头吞到底。

贾丝汀说艾比是现代塞壬，是海伦，是潘多拉。这样的女孩子只有榨干对方最后一丝剩余价值时才会觉得对方是爱她的。  
我害怕艾比发现实际上我早已没有剩余价值。

剧情跳到西奥多·沃尔顿说：“男孩们，岩洞地面不平，我们得回到别墅去动真格。”

7  
剧情跳到一年前我从海滨大学校园宿舍搬出，住进一个学校附近的公寓里，背着我母亲偷偷和艾比交往。毋庸置疑的是我被艾比深深吸引，出乎我意料的是，艾比说她也爱着我。  
据艾比说，她认识我比我认识她更早，但她拒绝告诉我究竟是何时何地。  
那年艾比十六岁，我二十三岁。理论上说艾比完全可以将她的金发往后梳，涂上口红穿上不那么学生气的衣服来找我，但她就像是故意要引起我的邻居们的侧目一样，回回都穿着蓝底黄边的海滨中学的啦啦队服，将金发梳成两条鲜艳的双马尾闯进我的公寓。  
某次我们躺在公寓地毯上一起听大门乐队的歌，吉姆莫里森唱到“来吧宝贝点燃我的火焰”时艾比提起她小时候经历的一次火灾。那时她太小所以记不清细节，只记得火苗从邻居家蔓延到她家里，父亲及时抱起她冲出门外，但在地下室忙活洗衣的母亲却来不及跑出来。  
“她死于浓烟导致的窒息。”艾比说：“消防员找到她时她连衣服边都没有被烧到，倒霉的一氧化碳中毒。”  
艾比说。  
“事情的滑稽之处在于，我不记得她的样子，看完照片也会很快忘记，爸爸跟我讲再多次她如何爱如何给我做早餐给我讲睡前故事我们怎样亲密无间也无济于事。”  
“更滑稽的还在后面，”艾比说到这里翻了个身，十六岁金发啦啦队员的胸脯随着地心引力往两边摊开：“海滨市本地新闻花了大量篇幅讲述邻居家是如何起火的——三十六岁的家庭主妇丽贝卡·卡德维尔因长期的精神焦虑而点燃了丈夫的书房，卡德维尔夫妇被烧成焦碳，他们十二岁的儿子获救幸存，海滨市福利机构将对他展开救助。”  
“提到我母亲时却只有不足一行的几个字——邻居受到波及，致一女子死亡。”

剧情跳到我被太多画面充斥的脑子，和汗涔涔的后背。  
艾比说：“我不记得我妈妈了，没谁记得她。”

8  
剧情跳到贾丝汀或许是知道了我和艾比的交往，要制造点障碍给我们，也或许只是她的“迷途青年回到正轨指南”告诉她要这么做，我升入大三时，她提问我需不需要一个室友。  
“和你差不多大，和你读同一所大学。”贾丝汀说，假装我们都不知道我的新室友是她办公桌上那叠病历单中的一个：“越来越多从前线回来的年轻士兵选择回到校园，这难道不是件好事吗？”  
我对此表示了拒绝，毕竟我出去住的原因是不希望和艾比之间的交往受到影响，增加一个有创伤应激反应的室友绝对对此没有任何帮助。但剧情跳到了我某次回家门口放着一堆行李，艾比披着浴巾打开门，说你有朋友来找你。  
那是我第一次见到特伦特，他比我小两岁，但或许是军队生活导致的早熟，他看起来比我甚至成熟一些。他留着锅盖头，眼神发直地坐在我的破烂沙发上，说是艾比让他进来的，叫他特伦特就好。  
剧情跳到艾比在远处点点头，扯掉包住身体的浴巾开始擦头发，特伦特的眼睛就变得更直了。  
没谁能抵挡住艾比的光芒，艾比自己也知道。

剧情跳到我被特伦特压在西奥多别墅里的软床垫，艾比站在摄影师旁边看着我，眼神冰冷。  
特伦特在我身后喘气，大口大口的那种。特伦特是一个无法自控的人，无论是多么不愿意操他的室友，但当他的阴茎进入一堆软肉时他的腰部就会自动往前冲。这点我知道，艾比也知道，特伦特可能也知道，但他无法思考。  
西奥多对此非常满意，他和他的摄影师们从三个角度拍摄会给我们挣钱的那瞬间，几乎是在完成拍摄后立刻将现金给到我们手里。  
离开前他问特伦特要不要直接用特伦特这个名字上传网站。  
“什么意思？”我问西奥多。  
撒旦的化身对着我咧嘴笑了：“特伦特的证件上写着本杰明，我猜他用不着再取个花名了。”  
我伸长脖子去看西奥多手上的军官证，照片上是一个顶着锅盖头的愣头青，旁边写着一等兵本杰明·卡德维尔。  
我好奇他在战场上是否像玩电子游戏时一样大喊着“死吧，死吧恐怖分子”。

9  
艾比说她爱我，关于这件事，可以从三个方向证明。

第一个方向箭头指向卡德维尔太太。  
丽贝卡·卡德维尔在我和卡德维尔先生第三次或第四次密会时撞见了这件事，我知道，因为我也在场。丽贝卡捂着嘴站在那里，她棕色的眼睛迅速被泪水浸满，卡德维尔先生伸出一根手指抵在他嘴唇中间作出一个噤声的姿势，丽贝卡转身匆匆上楼。  
丽贝卡从没和卡德维尔先生谈过这件事。  
丽贝卡寝食难安。  
丽贝卡也不和心理医生和警察谈这件事。  
丽贝卡寝食难安。  
丽贝卡选择和神谈这件事，每天每天都去，透过神的使者艾比盖尔·安吉拉·罗斯林的父亲比尔·罗斯林牧师。比尔·罗斯林牧师并没有寝食难安，他也没有和警察谈这件事，比尔选择和家人在饭桌上谈这件事。“毕竟是贾丝汀·约翰逊的崽干出的事。”比尔说，咬下一大口牛肉：“她十五岁就生下了这个小杂种。”  
第一个阶段，比尔知道所以艾比知道。

第二个方向箭头指向贾丝汀·约翰逊，我的母亲。  
海滨市海滨区的社区牧师比尔·罗斯林神父厌恶海滨高中的心理学老师贾丝汀·约翰逊这件事并不是个秘密，比尔乐意将贾丝汀十五岁就已经是个怀孕生子的小荡妇的历史当作反面例子在劝戒会上重复一万次，贾丝汀则创造了海滨中学无神论学生数量的历史最高记录。  
艾比盖尔升入海滨中学那年我从海滨中学毕业。  
那时火灾事件已经经过了一年，丽贝卡和卡德维尔先生都已化作了焦土和本土电视台的新闻报道，本杰明在福利院和寄宿家庭中辗转，正考虑去参军。知道我的小秘密的人都已经消失，至少我是这么以为的。  
当我以一种好笑的凤凰涅槃的姿态前往我的新生活时，艾比盖尔正陷入一种无法被解释的违和感之中。年幼的艾比尚未理解的那些饭桌上的关于卡德维尔和约翰逊的异常故事正慢慢被她消化吸收，而让她母亲窒息致死的那场火灾也还在她脑海里历历在目，隐隐约约中她知道这一切是有联系的，并且给身为局外人的她也造成了影响，但她不知道怎样去排列组合这一切因果。  
坐在海滨中学的教室座椅上，听着我的母亲侃侃而谈青春期不确定的恋爱关系以及由此引发的意外怀孕时，艾比已经敏锐地察觉到她身处于一个循环往复的逻辑圈套之中，这一切起于十五岁时生下我的贾丝汀，但她不知终点在何处。  
正是那时，和我素未蒙面的艾比已经开始为我着迷。

第三个箭头终于指向了我。  
艾比十五岁那年，她听啦啦队的同伴说约翰逊老师打算带她已成年的儿子参加“带孩子去上班日”。那天的啦啦队训练内容是身手矫健的男队员将女队员们抛向空中，她将在空中做一个漂亮的旋转再被稳稳接住 ，然后大喊“加油，海滨中学，加油！”。但那时候艾比满脑子都是我，素未蒙面已让她着迷的我。她在空中腾飞，大喊“加油，海滨中学，加油！”。她在空中旋转，看见丽贝卡·卡德维尔在昏暗的告解室里斑斑驳驳的脸，看见戴着金边眼镜的卡德维尔先生握着橡胶喷头浇灌草坪，看见本杰明在草坪上和看不清脸的我抛接橄榄球，然后跌落在地上。  
海滨中学的心理咨询室和医务室同属一间，穿着蓝底黄边啦啦队服的艾比盖尔被队友搀扶着送进来，小腿摔得青乌。我则从学龄前适用的小板凳上站起身，血液上涌到头顶，在眩晕中被艾比的光芒击中。  
艾比说那一刻她觉得失落的那一环被扣上了，她的生命终于有机会得以完整。

10

剧情跳到我和艾比和特伦特坐在我的公寓沙发上，面前是茶几，茶几上是西奥多·沃尔顿用以收买我们灵魂的现金钞票。特伦特坐在艾比的左边我坐在右边，他两眼无神地望着天花板，像是不敢相信刚操过他的室友。  
我有些为他难过，特伦特是真的什么都不知道。  
特伦特还是本杰明的时候，不知道他的爸爸和他的橄榄球队队友保持着规律的不正当关系，不知道他的母亲因此患上了精神焦虑，不知道最终这一切将他美满的家庭变成了焦土。他那时才十二岁，在一个模板化的美国中产阶级家庭的郊区大房里成长到青春期伊始，在学校橄榄球队混得风生水起，连电子游戏也保持着不错的成绩。而我作为他的朋友，用我困惑失落的成长经历污染了他的家庭和生活。  
那之后本杰明变成了特伦特，从海滨市福利机构辗转到一个个寄宿家庭。在模版化的美国中产阶级家庭的郊区大房里成长到青春期的特伦特被强行塞到一个个寄宿家庭，像家猫被丢上大街一样被迫学习丛林法则，争抢食物和玩具，感恩节的捐赠衣物以及有限的教育资源。终于有一天他受够了，登上军用悍马被载去弃儿们可以得到相对公平的战场。  
贾丝汀应该是知道特伦特是本杰明的，这就能解释她说特伦特和我差不多大也喜欢橄榄球之类的那些话。可惜她知道的还不够多，我想，贾丝汀或许以为我能认出本杰明，但说真的特伦特和本杰明长得一点都不像。本杰明有着来自母亲的耀眼金发，来自父亲的澄澈的蓝色眼睛，是个敦实而白皙的少年。而特伦特的头顶上，金发已经变深成褐栗色，剃成短短的锅盖形状，皮肤晒得黝黑且被战地的风沙变得粗糙干涩。但变化最大的是他的眼睛，仍然是蓝色的眼睛，但本杰明的像透明的湖泊，特伦特的则是阴沟的水因肮脏而浑浊时反射出的那种蓝色。  
贾丝汀会说那种眼睛就是创伤应激反应的显性症状，但我知道特伦特的创伤应激反应并非来自战场，特伦特的创伤反应激应来自于我给他带来的那个破败而残忍的新世界。就像他现在回到了校园，憧憬着毕业后的美满生活——努力工作，在郊区买套房子，娶妻生子，和儿子抛接橄榄球，给草坪浇水——却仍然被推着一脚踏入了泥潭一样。

或许我和贾丝汀真的像比尔·罗斯林说的那样，有着社会毒瘤的基因。

“我要走了。”  
艾比说。  
“想离开这里，离开海，去一个不那么潮湿的地方，最好冬天还下雪。”

特伦特仍然没有说话，我和艾比都想等他先开口，但等了很久他也一动不动，因此我起身把钱递给了艾比。  
我知道艾比不会回来了。  
艾比从沙发上起身，接过我手上牛皮纸袋装着的现金，她和她的金发她的蓝底白边的啦啦队服她的白皙的大腿她的芳香她的金发她的金发她的金发她的耀眼的金发一起消失在越来越窄的门缝光线中。大门彻底关上那瞬间我听见特伦特哭了，创伤应激反应患者特有的那种哭法。

11  
我和特伦特拍摄的色情影片卖得很火，显然我们之间真的有吸引观众的化学反应，以至于西奥多还给我们发过好几次邮件希望我们能再次回来拍摄一些新的影片。特伦特同意了，之后再也没有来上过课，他和他的七英寸半一起成了西奥多·沃尔顿灵魂收藏中的一个。  
我则从公寓搬回到了海滨大学宿舍，坚持每天吃早餐，跑步，在上午十点和下午两点喝一杯咖啡以保持清醒，并且这一次我的清醒一直保持了下去。领到大学毕业证那天我去找了贾丝汀，感谢她这些年对我的养育和付出，我说我无法想象这一切对于那时的她而言会有多艰难，但我非常非常非常感谢她坚持了下去。也就是这天贾丝汀给我看了一张照片，照片昏黄发旧，但我还是看得出那个照片上那个搂着我母亲的年轻人长得非常像现在此刻的我，但他看起来黑眼圈比我重一些，浑身上下有着肉眼可见的性与毒品与摇滚乐的痕迹。贾丝汀说她给我取了我父亲的名字。

现在剧情跳到最后一个剧情。  
在我离开前，贾丝汀让我等一下，那时我几乎已经走出门外，但贾丝汀追了出来，让我等一下。  
“邮政说你的公寓地址找不到你.”  
贾丝汀递上一个薄薄的信封，拆过。  
“本来不打算给你的，实际上现在我已经后悔了。”  
信封上没署名，但我知道，是艾比。

拆开信封，又是一张照片。  
正面，一个金发少女怀抱着一个婴儿。  
背面，艾比写着“他叫迪安，和他父亲一样”“P.S.这里冬天下雪”。

后记：

处女作本质上都是自传。  
谢谢你看到这里。

2016.9月


End file.
